The present invention generally relates to the field of book stands, and more particularly to a portable and adjustable book stand that is capable of placement on top of a flat surface or mounting onto various fixtures.
It is often convenient for a reader to set a book down at an angle so that it may easily be read, thereby freeing the reader's hands. It is especially convenient for the elderly and the infirm to be able to read a book without having to hold it, especially if the book is a particularly heavy hardcover volume such as a family bible. Existing book stands are capable of supporting a book at various desired angles. However, existing book stands have several disadvantages, especially for the elderly or the infirm. For example, conventional book stands typically have bulky or complicated mechanisms for holding a book at an angle. Known book stands do not typically fold up into a compact space for transport, or alternatively are too heavy for convenient transport. Traditional book stands may be too difficult for the elderly or infirm to operate. Existing book stands must be used in conjunction with a flat surface capable of bearing a load, such as a table or desk, and are incapable of being easily and conveniently mounted over a fixed item, such as the back of a pew or bench. Thus, people who wish to read in a location where no desks or tables are provided--for example, while seated in a pew in a church--are denied the use of a book stand and are forced to hold the book themselves. However, holding a book, heavy or otherwise, for a prolonged period of time may be inconvenient or impossible for the elderly or infirm. Thus, those who would most benefit from a portable book stand may be deprived of its use.